1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, on the face of a golf club head, a plurality of straight grooves are formed parallel to each other in the toe-and-heel direction. These grooves are called score lines, marking lines, face lines, or the like (to be referred to as score lines in this specification). These score lines have an effect of increasing the backspin amount of a shot or suppressing a significant decrease in the backspin amount of a shot in the case of a rainy day or a shot from the rough.
However, the amount of increase in the backspin amount of a shot obtained by changing the design of score lines is limited. To solve this problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 9-253250, 2008-23178, 2008-132168, 2008-132169, 2008-136619, and 2008-136833 each disclose an iron golf club head in which striations are formed on the face by milling in addition to score lines. Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-229169 discloses a patter head in which striations are formed on the face by milling.
Like the golf club heads disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 9-253250, 2008-23178, 2008-132168, 2008-132169, 2008-136619, and 2008-136833, forming striations on the face in addition to score lines can increase the backspin amount of a shot. However, the striations may clog with fine pieces of grass or the like. In this case, the backspin amount of a shot may become unsteady.